


My Heart Beats (Alongside Yours)

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Upon her death, Nagini makes a choice to live as a human being once more. However, she has no attachment to the current era. And as it turns out, hanging around Voldemort had its uses when it comes to planning. So Nagini breaks into the Ministry of Magic and uses a powerful artifact, with the intent of  returning to the 1920s and spending this life with her old friend. She succeeds.Then she realizes that he'd be Grindelwald's main target, again. But this time around, she can fight, another benefit of her time with Voldemort. And she'll fight for him. And maybe they'll fall in love with each other in the process...
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Nagini, Credence Barebone/Nagini
Kudos: 5





	1. Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagini takes a desperate gamble.

Nagini looked down at her hands. By all the laws, she shouldn't even be here. It had something to do with being a Horcrux, she supposed.

Still, she didn't mind. Death was so terribly final. Life was full of possibilities. In that, she agreed with Voldemort, even now.

And then there was _him_. While Voldemort taught her how to be strong, _he_ taught her kindness. 

She wondered what happened to him.

"Credence." she whispered the name

She had to find out one way or another.

But how could she? Voldemort killed Dumbledore, the only person who'd possibly know. 

Except for Grindelwald, who was long-dead.

But there had to be someone else. Someone who remembered...

And then it dawned on her. The portraits. Surely there had to be one of Dumbledore at Hogwarts. She could steal it, along with some information she needed.

-x-

"Well?" she tapped her foot impatiently

"Yes, I knew him." Dumbledore - or rather, his portrait - said cheerfully "He was a remarkable young man, who was led astray by a powerful dark wizard."

"I want out." Nagini said bluntly "I want to go back to 1920s...I want to live my life alongside him."

"The only way to do that would be to acquire the Time Mirror." Dumbledore's portrait told her "But the Ministry keeps that under tight security."

"There are ways to get around that." Nagini smiled "And I know most of them."

She felt excited. Maybe, if it all went right, she could save both Credence and herself.

She'd try her hardest, in any case.

With a whirl, she disapparated.

She landed near the Ministry Headquarters. The key was acting casually, and not attracting any attention to yourself.

She strode into the main hall confidently.

"Imperio." she whispered 

The eyes of the wizard in front of her became misty, and she knew it had worked.

"Take me to the Time Mirror." she commanded

The wizard nodded, and began walking. 

Nagini followed him.

-x-

The mirror was plain, except for white substance swirling in it.

"Tell me how to use it." she said

"You merely step through it, while thinking of the time period you wish to be in." the wizard recited

So Nagini did, thinking hard about the 1920s. 

She found herself on the pavement. It had an antique design, which told her she'd succeeded. 

Now, all she had to do was get to America, somehow.


	2. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagini gets to New York.

The boat ride was strange, to say the least. There were few characters that raised Nagini's alarm bells, and so she erased their memory of ever meeting her or talking to her.

She paced back and forth, never once letting the church out of her sight. 

Finally, after a lifetime of waiting, four people emerged, and Nagini's attention zeroed in on them.

An impeccably dressed woman who was surrounded by two girls and a young man with sunken eyes.

Nagini smiled.

First thing's first.

She pulled out her wand, holding it loosely at her hip in such a manner that only allowed her old friend to see it. She watched as Credence's eyes widened just a bit, and her smile widened too.

Then she hid it and approached the family.

"Are you seeking the truth?" Mary Lou asked imperiously

Nagini bit her lip to avoid giving her instinctive response.

"Yes, I suppose I am." she said instead.

Mary Lou climbed the steps, and Nagini wished she would fall down them and break her neck.

"Heed my words!" she declared "There are witches among us!"

Nagini resisted the urge to snort at that. 

_Of course there are, silly woman. I am one of them. And your son is a wizard. Or will be once I reawaken his magic._

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Grindelwald. The man was hiding in the shadows, but he was still watching Credence and Modesty like a hawk.

Right, he still believed that Modesty was the Obscurial, and Nagini had no intention of correcting his mistake anytime soon.

Mary Lou was beside her again. 

"We're going to see the Mayor. Mayor Shaw. He could help us by spreading awareness."

"Yes, I would like to accompany you." Nagini said honestly

_That way I could spend time with Credence and get rid of that little blighter so he wouldn't have to._

-x-

Henry Shaw Junior had that air of smugness and superiority that made Nagini want to wrap her arms around his throat and squeeze.

Mary Lou's request was denied, and she and her family were dismissed. Nagini lingered behind, watching as Shaw Junior called Credence over.

As he handed him the pamphlet, Nagini heard the words he whispered. Words that made her blood boil.

Credence left, his head hung lower than usual. Nagini lingered behind.

With one wordless Avada Kedavra, Shaw Junior slumped forward, dead.

She left, with one last look at him. People, including his father, were trying to revive him. Nagini tittered, knowing that they won't succeed.

"That's what you get for calling my friend a freak." she muttered to herself as she quickened her pace to catch up with Barebones

Once she did, she settled in stride between Credence and Modesty. She could feel Grindelwald's gaze on them, and made sure to squeeze Modesty's hand protectively.

Let Grindelwald think she was the Obscurial while Nagini gathered her own followers so that she had the strength needed to protect Credence from him.

From him and Mary Lou.

She spent her day with them, smiling whenever it was appropriate to do so, or whenever Credence found something he liked. Still, Mary Lou refused to indulge him, so Nagini promised herself that she would come back and get him all the things he liked. 

For now, though, she had business to do, so at the end of the day, she bid them goodbye and started her search.

In the end, she found her allies. An old man with a wealth of knowledge about the Obscurials, a young woman who was cursed as Nagini herself used to be, and a grizzled war veteran who wanted to prevent another one from occurring and who would thus stand against Grindelwald on principle.

And of course, Credence himself would be a part of the group as well, if he so wished. 

But before that, she had to get rid of Mary Lou so that he'd have the luxury of making his own choice when the time came, and to spare him further pain.


	3. Manipulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagini and Grindelwald are both good at manipulating people. The only difference are their motivations.

Nagini spent the next few days worming her way into Mary Lou's good graces, giving her enough leeway to prepare her trap before she sprung it.

At the moment, she was drinking tea with Mary Lou and her family. If it could even be called that, given what was going on behind closed doors.

During her time with Voldemort, she had seen and heard some pretty fucked up stuff, mostly from House of Black. They hurt their children with whips and knives. And Credence...

Credence was host to a dark creature thanks to Mary Lou. 

Fortunately, the whole charade was soon coming to an end. 

There was plenty of sightseeing to do in New York, including visiting the Empire State building. Amusingly enough, that suggestion was made by Mary Lou herself.

The view was spectacular, and seeing Credence's awed look was worth it. 

What happened after their outing wasn't.

Nagini gritted her teeth as she watched it all unfold. She decided that she needed to accelerate her plans.

She gathered her followers as soon as she could, and they all agreed that they needed to act before it was too late.

Anthony Jones was chosen to be their front-man due to his knowledge and the effect he had on people. He would distract Credence and his sisters while the rest of the group lured Mary Lou away and quietly disposed of her.

-x-

"My condolences." Nagini said sincerely

She was sorry, but not for killing her, but for how her children were treated under her care.

"It's all right." Credence hesitated "I know we shouldn't speak ill of the dead, but she wasn't an ideal parent..."

"She abused you." Nagini pointed out "You should say it like it is. Or was, I suppose."

"Yeah." Credence sighed wearily

"Speaking of which, would you like to join us, Credence?" she offered "One of our members, Anthony, may be able to help you reawaken your magic. He has a great deal of knowledge about your condition..."

"Mr. Graves promised me that I could enter the wizarding world..."

"He is lying to you." Nagini took his hand into hers "Anthony is one of the few people who can do that for you. Grindelwald cannot."

"Grindelwald?" Credence looked up sharply

"He is using you." Nagini explained "He wants you...wants what you have. But if you aligned with us, we could protect you from him, and Anthony can make sure you become a wizard. What do you say?"

"I'll do it." Credence decided "Because I trust you."

-x-

Grindelwald crumpled the newspaper in his hand.

Mary Lou Barebone was dead, and Chastity Barebone was re-adopted. And to make the situation worse, Modesty and Credence Barebone had disappeared into thin air.

He had to find them. He had to find Modesty. 

And rumors of another group had resurfaced. The Watchers. 

That was the name people whispered to one another.

"You must be Percival Graves." a man stood near the table where he was sitting 

"Who are you?" Grindelwald looked at him suspiciously 

"I am Anthony Jones, and I can help you. I know where Modesty Barebone is, and I can deliver her to you, for a price."

"Go on." Grindelwald leaned forward

"I want all of the material about Obscurus and Obscurials that the Ministry has." Anthony said "I am trying to help an acquaintance of mine. Her name is Nagini, and she is close friends with another Obscurial. We are hoping we can help them."

Grindelwald smiled inwardly. Another Obscurial. If he could get both, he'd be twice as powerful...


	5. The Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exchange takes place.

Anthony and one of the new recruits - the latter Polyjuiced to look like Modesty - stood before Grindelwald.

"Here she is, as promised." Anthony said "Now, for those papers..."

Grindewald took 'Modesty' by the hand and then handed over the file.

Anthony took the file and then disapparated.

Grindelwald did the same seconds later, taking 'Modesty' with him.

Anthony reappeared at the Watchers Headquarters. It was an abandoned building at the edge of the town. Nagini, Credence and Modesty walked out to meet him.

"Did he give it to you?" Nagini asked

"Yes." Anthony smiled "I have them right here. With them and my knowledge, we're sure to come to a breakthrough soon."

"How soon?" Nagini frowned a little

"That depends." Anthony said

He turned towards Credence.

"I would need to run some tests, with your consent." he explained

Credence looked at Nagini.

"Trust him." she said "Besides, he can't really harm you, not without invoking my wrath."

"Then I consent." Credence said 

"And furthermore, we now have a man on the inside, who'll do their best to thwart Grindelwald and stall for time." Anthony added "Once he finds out that we deceived him, he'll come after us, and he'll find out we're harboring Credence and Modesty. Hopefully, by then, we'd have succeeded in removing the Obscurus."

"And once we do, I can work to awaken his magic." Nagini said 

With that, Credence and Anthony retreated into the latter's study. Strong privacy charms were already put around the room, with Credence and Anthony's signatures alone keyed in, ensuring that only they could enter that room.


	6. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagini and her allies live together as they prepare for the inevitable confrontation with Grindelwald.

Life was peaceful, for now at least. Nagini and her allies spent time together, eating meals and generally enjoying one another's company. Both Anthony and Richard had lots of stories to tell, about the war and other things. Credence and Modesty were still trying to recover from the lifetime of abuse, and so the rest of the group let them be.

Still, they knew that it was only a matter of time before the peace ended and Grindelwald came a-knocking, and they had to be prepared.

"Give me your arm and try to relax." Anthony requested

Credence obeyed, and tried not to wince as a needle bit into his arm. Anthony filled a small vial with it and put it aside.

He collected several other samples, including skin and bone fragments, before he retreated into his makeshift lab to study them.

Nagini joined him shortly afterward.

"How is it going?" she asked

"Very smoothly." Anthony explained "I think I have an idea how to extract the Obscurus from his body without killing him."

"All right, but we need to hurry. The sooner we do it, the better. The only way we can protect him from Grindelwald is by getting rid of the Obscurus. That would make Grindelwald lose interest in him."

"Don't worry." Anthony assured her "It would be done as soon as we could do it safely."

Nagini smiled and left. She walked down the corridor until she reached Credence's room. She knocked three times.

"Come in!" a voice invited 

Nagini opened the door and came in

"How are you feeling?" she asked idly, seating herself on the bed beside Credence

"I feel scared. For myself and for Modesty." Credence said slowly "If Grindelwald gets both of us, he's bound to discover the truth. And then he'll use Modesty as leverage to get me to cooperate. And her being hurt because of me is what I fear the most."

Nagini smiled just a bit. Leave it to Credence to worry about others more than he worried about himself.

Then again, he had her, and Anthony, and Richard, and Anne and Modesty to keep him safe.

"He won't get you, either of you. Not if we can help it." she said "Not if I can help it. Anthony said that we could perform the Ritual soon, and then you'll both be safe."

"I hope so." Credence said with a small smile of his own

And seeing him smile made the whole undertaking worth it.


End file.
